The Radical Adventures of A Shooting Star And A Triangle
by This is a great idea
Summary: This is a Mabill story. Gonna be mostly humorous and a little bit of romance. Hope everyone likes it. Will have a sprinkle of Pine Tree and Llama. Rated M for only one instance, nothing to big. I promise. Feel Free To Review! Will continue this after CHP 10 of Next Level. Feel free to review.
1. Shipping and Handling

Stupid Human body, Stupid Human emotions, Stupid Human house, Stupid Human everything. Bill began his ceremonial Stupid Human things for the day as he sat in the Mystery Shacks den and stared blankly at the tv with a giant frown on his face. Just like his smile, his frowns would stretch his head looking as it would snap if given the chance. Bill Cipher used to be the best, the greatest, the coolest, the smartest. He was an all seeing all knowing Triangle, best shape in the universe, with a bowtie and a top hat. Note that the Top Hat was key for everything Bill did. And I Mean EVERYTHING. Some people who had faced Bill before when he was in his Dream Demon form guessed that his Top Hat was his source of power. Silly mortals will always be silly, as Bill would usually say. But now he wore a different shape. He was in the shape a very tall, lanky and pale teenager who looked like he had a few emotional issues. Bill had to say though, he liked the black pants and shoes, the white suit shirt was a bit plain, the bowtie was classy, but he did miss his Top hat. Bill kept his somewhat usual color. He was allowed, by whatever overseer of darkness that let him be in this form, to have yellow blonde hair which was very stringy and almost really categorized as 'stale'. The hair drooped over one eye, leaving his left eye totally exposed. Speaking of drooping, his nose was the worst. It was long, and pointed straight down. It really wasn't that long than any other regular person that had a droopy nose. But to Bill, it was long. Bill felt ugly and less smarter than he normally felt, He guessed that was due to the fact his brain couldn't hold the vast knowledge that his former body had he'd just thought he got a little dumb due to being human. Bill was watching some type of human show that would get everyone happy and feel better about themselves, but really, what was the point. Why did these meat bags need to be happy twenty-four-seven. Being happy all the time seemed to much of a hassle. Bill sighed as he sunk further down into the couch and began to close his eyes and try to envision a life where everything would go back to normal. Sweet summer days of messing around and performing demonic tasks to just make fun of how inferior humans were. How clueless they all were, how dumb they all were. As if sensing the downed teenager, A very cheery Mabel Pines jumped and latched onto her boyfriends right arm and began to cuddle on it as the Pines pet pig Waddles jumped onto Bills lap, made a couple of turns to make his legs comfy, and settled down to take a nap on the tall skinny teens lap. Mabel was wearing a sweater with a giant heart print in the middle of it, and wore a skirt with a few strands of glued on glitter on it. Bill sat still for a second as he let the intruders to his personal thinking about how miserable his life was now, to sink into a comfortable position.

"So what is this all about?" Bill asked a little annoyed.

"Cuddle time!" Mabel said as she rubbed her head on Bills arm.

"... But we don't cuddle this early." Bill said as he realized what time it was.

"Well, I got nothing better to do today." Mabel said in a little bored tone.

"Why don't you go chase Pine Tree and Llama around?" Bill asked as he crossed his arms, slightly annoyed about the cuddle puddle he was sitting in.

"Can't. Dipper and Pacifica tricked me into wearing a shock anklet." Mabel said as she lifted her leg up for Bill to see the small strap attached to her. Bill looked a little confused at the device and said.

"How did they trick you into wearing that?"

"Well, they were really sneaky about it. Dipper told me to try it on and than I did." Mabel told Bill the whole story of how she was duped into wearing the anklet. Bill looked at her, wondering if that was truly the end of the story.

"And... That's it?" Bill asked a little confused that Mabel would be so willing to wear something she clearly didn't know what it was.

"Yep. I tried following them afterwards, but than pacifica had this button that she pushed and it gave me a little shock so I stopped following them after the tenth shock." Mabel said, recalling how her twins girlfriend treated her as she was following them on another date to just see how it was going to go.

"You don't think you can help me out with this right Willie-Will?" Mabel asked Bill, still using his human name that he gave her to conceal his identity. Bill looked around nervously, thinking this was a trap that Dipper made up to reveal Bills many secret.

"So Pine Trees on a date with Llama?" Bill asked Mabel, thinking that she would never lie to him. Mabel nodded and gave a smile.

"Are you sure he's not here Shooting Star?" Bill asked another question to test the waters and see if Dipper was hiding somewhere in order to see something that he wanted to see in order to kick Bill out of the Mystery Shack.

"Uh-huh!" Mabel said with another nod and a grin as she sat up and propped her leg with the anklet on a small table in front of the couch, waiting for Bill to take it off. Bill sighed, looked around one more time and than lifted his hands up to the device. Bill shot out a few magical sparkles that he promised Dipper he did not have and could not do, in order to make the anklet fall off of his girlfriends leg. Mabel reached up and rubbed her leg than pounced back on Bills arm.

"Thank you William!" Mabel said in a very hearty tone as she hugged his skinny arm and gave his shoulder a peck.

"If Pine Tree asks about how that thing got off, just say you smacked your leg with a stick a couple of times." Bill said as he crossed his arms and stared back at the tv while Mabel held him closely.

"If your twin ever finds out that I can do magic, he'll totally hate it."

"Why? Dipper loves magical mysteries! And you are such a manly mystery Will-yum!" Mabel said as she lightly flicked Bills long nose.

"Just promise me you won't let him find out, I'll tell him when I feel like its appropriate, or something. If he does find out I can do things like that, just tell him its, like, little league stuff." Bill said as he picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels of the TV, trying to find a certain show to space out on.

"You seem a little disgruntled today... You wanna tickle each other?" Mabel said as she straightened up on the couch, now holding hands with Bill who did not reply to her offer, still flipping through the channels.

"Um... Wanna play a board game?" Mabel asked to a still silent and staring into space Bill.

"Hm... Wanna glue glitter to our faces and- OH MY GOD!" Mabel interrupted her own plans to spend with her boyfriend by snatching the remote control away from him and pausing on a channel that had a very strange animated cartoon. Bill blinked a few times and focused on the cartoon and looked at Mabel.

"Aren't you a little to old to be watching a child's show?" Bill asked as Mabel stared intently at the cartoon.

"This isn't just a child show William. This is art!" Mabel said as she pointed to the tv.

"... So what's it called?" Bill asked as he watched the brightly and cheery animation play.

"Levity Ascension." Mabel answered quickly, still staring at her show with a small smile.

"... What's it about?" Bill asked another question as he turned to face Mabel who was far to busy by watching the tv.

"It's about these two siblings, that knight right there!" Mabel said as she pointed out a heavily armored knight who was walking in what appeared to be a castle. His face was clean, small bags under his eyes, and he had short curly brown hair.

"And his sister who's a princess. There!" Mabel said as she pointed to a woman clad in a light pink dress with brown long bouncy curls, who was busy running around the castle, looking at things like if it were all new to her. She swiped an apple from a stand and threw it at her brother, giggling as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at her.

"... So what's their names?" Bill asked more questions to get a feel of the show his Shooting Star was entranced with.

"The knight is called Dalix, and the princess is called Martha." Mabel answered as she squeezed Bills hand when another character came onto the screen.

"There she is! There she is!" Mabel said as she screamed at the sight of what appeared to be another person of royalty who had blonde hair and wore a very giant purple dress. The woman in purple walked over to the knight and they bowed at each other as they greeted one another.

"Oh my god! It's happening! It's Happening!" Mabel said as she flailed her free hand up and down as she gave Bills hand a giant squeeze. Bill tried to release the bone crushing hold that his very excited girlfriend had on him.

"What?! What's happening?" Bill said as he tried pulled his hand away from Mabel.

"This has to be the episode where Princess Patterson confesses her love to Sir Dalix!" Mabel said as she calmed down and leaned in closer to watch the show. Bill looked confused for a second and tried to piece what had happened together.

"So this is like a romance thing than?" Bill said as he rubbed his chin trying to figure out the cartoon.

"No! This is a cartoon about awesome people who have to fit in with each other as they explore mysteries and uncover hidden secrets!" Mabel said as she watched the Knight and the Princess begin to have small talk with each other. Bill scratched the side of his face.

"Well... Why would Dalix and Patterson get it on if this isn't about romance?" Bill asked finding the cartoon very confusing and troubling.

"Because they are meant to be together! Last episode, Dalix purged Princesses Pattersons kingdom from an evil wood elf spirit and they totally bonded after that! Patterson totally did a one-eighty in her character development and she so wanted to get it on with Dalix." Mabel said. Bill continued to watch the show as the animation kept flowing and moving.

"Well what was their relationship before that episode?" Bill said, continually asking questions.

"Well, Princess Patterson and Dalix's sister have been arguing a lot, causing Dalix to see Princess Patterson as a total meanie. But now they are totally going to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Mabel said.

"But all they do is talk to each other..." Bill said, still not getting Mabels thinking.

"No! They don't just talk, they comfort each oth-AH!" Mabel shouted and gave Bills hand another squeeze as Dalix and Patterson hugged each other.

"See?! See?! It's Happening!" Mabel said letting go of Bills hand and began to jump up and down on the couch, causing Waddles to wake up from Bills lap and jump off as Mabel jumped for joy at the slight hug that the Princess and the Knight gave each other.

"You can't really be that serious about this. It was just a hug! it wasn't like a kiss." Bill said as he crossed his arms.

"It's physical contact! Normal people don't just give each other hugs when they see each other!" Mabel said as she tried to prove her point and sat back onto the couch.

"Friends hug all the time! You hug Pine Tree, are you his girlfriend now? What about Llama, I saw you hug her too." Bill said as he was shooting down Mabels theory.

"I hug them because I love them like a good sister should with her family. And I hug you because I am your girlfriend." Mabel said as she held out her arms with a wide smile. They looked back at the tv screen and saw that Princess Patterson left Dalix to venture out into the forest.

"Anyway, i'm sure they'll be a couple in this season or after this one if the creator has a good head on his shoulders." Mabel said as she explained her hopes for the budding cartoon romance. Bill looked back to the tv and gave a small, yet still wide, smile.

"What about her!" Bill said as she pointed at a large red haired woman who slung an axe over her head, wearing a bit of leather armor. The woman was socializing a bit with Dalix, and it seemed to Bill like they were close friends, and possibly closer than Patterson and Dalix were.

"Who Weppia? What about her?" Mabel said confused.

"Why can't she be Dalix's girlfriend?" Bill asked a question he had been wondering for the past few seconds.

"What?! Ew! No! She's like five years older than Dalix, it'll be to weird! Besides, Dalix and Weppia have a brother-sister type of relationship." Mabel said as the two continued to watch Levity Ascension. Bill began to slouch back into the couch and doze off until one scene made him invested. This scene was about a giant golden dragon with black sharp teeth sleeping in a horde of treasure. The dragon was missing an eye and looked like it had been in a lot of fierce battles. Inside the horde, princess Martha was playing with the gold coins and throwing them on top of the awesome dragon.

"What about them?" Bill said with a large smile. Mabel tilted her head and confusion and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, why can't they be together?" Bill asked innocently.

"WHAT! Ew William! Why would Bextor the Dragon and Martha... Ew!" Mabel said disgusted and threw her arms in the air.

"Why? They look great together!" Bill said with a chuckle, defending his coupling.

"Bextor's the bad guy though! He just caught Martha and took her to his roost to mess with her! Soon Dalix, possibly with his royal steed Willow and his friend Solomon, will come and rescue Martha from the evil dragons clutches." Mabel explained more lore of the story Bill.

"Well than who will be with Martha then?" Bill asked as he put his arm over a slightly disgusted Mabel.

"I don't know... Maybe Alejandro the Angel!" Mabel said with a sigh after talking about one her favorite characters.

"Angels suck. Dragons are way cooler." Bill said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Angels do not suck, William! Dragons are mean, greedy and cruel. And way too ugly!" Mabel said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't have that little frown near me. I'm the only one that can have the right to be angry." Bill said as he leaned over and pecked Mabel on the cheek, causing her to instantly smile and pounced on Bill and hug him tightly.

"I'm glad you have the power to make me happy in an instant Will. Thats why we make such a great couple." Mabel said as she began to nibble and chomp on Bills ear.

"Ew... Ew. S-Stop licking my ear... Stop!" Bill said as Mabel continued to suckle on her boyfriends ear. This was a usual day when Mabel and Bill would be alone with each other. Prepare to go on an adventure that will follow the great times that a former dream demon can have with one of his former nemesis.

R Droo Hvv Blf Lm Gsv Wzip Hrwv Lu Gsv Nllm


	2. Short On Change

Bill was leaning over the counter of the Mystery Shack with his usual angry frown that he adopted over the past days. Mabel made a deal with Wendy being that Wendy needed a few day offs for a while. In exchange, Wendy would pay for any amounts of Fundip Mabel would like to have. Being that Wendy had her day offs and Pacifica kept distracting Dipper from cashiering, and since Mabel couldn't be trusted around money without making a small replica of the Mystery Shack with the currency in the register, Bill was the last choice, much to Bills dismay. Mabel began to have a 'Please' war with her boyfriend in order for him to fold under her pressure and agree to one day, ONE DAY, of cashiering for the Mystery Shack, and if he liked it, he would do it again. Mabel was walking around the Shack's front and dusted off the shelves that needed to look tidy and proper for the Very Important and Rich guests they were about to have. Mabel wore a white Sweater with a black question Mark on it with a white skirt to match. She also wore a very mysterious eye patch, and was the only one smiling out of the two who were in the Mystery Shack. Mabel sensed Bills negative behavior and rushed over to him.

"Will! You have to smile! Remember when we first met? When I was behind that one way mirror and you were smiling into space like a total weirdo? I need you to do exactly that!" Mabel said as she said a soft tone for Mabel standards but Bill seemingly grew a much longer face before Mabel told him to cheer up.

"...Smmmmiiiillllleeee!" Mabel said as she poked Bills mouth into a small smile. Only a few seconds later, the smile fell back into an extremely irate frown.

"SMMMIIILLLLEEEE!" Mabel stuck her fingers back on Bills dimples to make him smile again, and again Bills face fell back into a frown. Mabel sighed in annoyance as Bill kept his very angry and irritable face in check.

"William, we have some V. coming into the Mystery Shack today. You do know what V.R.P means right?" Mabel said as she began to walk back and forth in front of Bill, putting her arms behind her back. Mabel waited for Bill to respond, only hearing silence.

"Very-Rich-People." Mabel whispered out of the side of her mouth, to emulate the feeling that Bill was talking back to her.

"That's right! Very Rich People! Now, these guys are a very nice and snotty rich couple. Only coming to a tourist attraction that strives for excellence... And Smiles!" Mabel said as she went face to face with Bill to try and scare him into a smile, no luck. That usually worked for Dipper, but obviously her Twin brother was a very different specimen than her very irate and stuck up boyfriend. Mabel gave a long sigh and looked around the front of the Shack. Everything was perfect, instead of the frowning blonde, Mabel thought what was the point of replacing Wendy with William anyway? They both frown! It totally turns off customers from entering a place that is filled to the brim with negative feelings about working. Mabel looked all over the Shack, to the snow globes to the mugs to the stack of tape dispensers filled with... Tape! Mabel bounced and skipped quickly over to the tape and took two dispensers and ran back to Bill who was in an unmoving coma like state. Mabel pulled out the tape and used up a few strands as she placed tape on Bills face, forming a very weird and devilish looking grin from the clear tape. Mabel sighed in success, and just in time as well. A knock came from the Mystery Shacks door, Mabel jumped a little and looked in the direction the knock came from. Mabel moved over and looked into a Mirror known as 'The Mirror Of Mystery' to improve any small imperfections on her sweater. She than saw a small price tag on it reading ~5 dollars per gaze~. Mabel frowned and grabbed a pink magic marker and crossed out the price and wrote out ~Smile Per Gaze :D~. Mabel smiled at her handy work, Grunkle Stan would surely be happy over her managerial changes, she was such a great boss.

"Come in!" Mabel shouted to the couple who were outside patiently waiting for their signal to go in. The door opened and a very rich and important looking blonde haired women came strutting in wearing a long purple dress with a black fur on her shoulders. Soon, her soul mate came walking behind her, equally holding his head up high in an egotistical way. He had brown locks of hair that was covering a very special birthmark, while wearing a tuxedo with a finely made bowtie, clearly not made from him.

"Hello! Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Can I interest you in a commemorative snow globe, for thirty dollars, Miss..?" Mabel said as she held out a snow globe and whispered the price tag under her breath.

"My name is Pacifica Pines, and this is my loyal and wonderful husband Sir Dippingsauce. We stopped here in this very strange establishment to actually find a snow globe to bring back to our twelve lovely, smart, and beautiful chil-" Madam Pines began until Sir Dippingsauce coughed slightly to interrupt.

"Um... Our ch-chi-children aside from this conversation, we are looking for a snow globe that would represent pristine mystery hunting and adventure." Sir Dippingsauce said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well thats great! We have tons of amazing and wonderful snow globes for all twelve of your babies to look at! Just pick one up and my cashier will happily access the price for your expensive taste." Mabel said as she motioned her arm towards a taped up to smile Bill. Sir Dippingsauce found this scene very humorous, as well as Madam Pines, as they snorted and stifled a chuckle. Madam Pines regained her proper stature as she eyed the different snow globes and selected a certain one that was a very tall pine tree that had small white flakes that fell and swirled around the tree. Pacifica smiled as she saw the very beautiful figurine in its habitat. Madam Pines turned to Sir Dippingsauce to show him her discovery. Her husband turned around, gave a soft smile and nodded for approval to buy the knick-knack.

"Miss! Miss! We have come to a decision on buying one of your items. But I have a small request if your lovely cashier can help us with it." Pacifica said as she handed the snow globe over to Mabel to hand over to Bill who, on hearing Llama give a request, made the tape snap off of his mouth and regain his frown.

"Could he replace the white glitter with green, to match the pine leaves." Madam Pines said as Mabel slowly handed Bill the snow globe and waited for him to do anything with it. Bill in turn grabbed the snow globe without looking and smashed it down, glass first on the counter and let the water and glass spill over. Bill held out the now bent pine tree to Mabel so that she could give it back to the now quietly giggling couple. Sir Dippingsauce cleared his throat and regained his posture.

"Well, Thank you sir for Hehe-helping us with the snow globe. But I would like to have one of your 'Mysterious Fastballs' on the shelf beside you so I can play catch with my so- OW!" Sir Dippingsauce began to say as Bill turned around and threw the softball at him, pegging him on the head in which Sir Dippingsauce rubbed the spot were the ball impacted, causing Madam Pines to laugh at what had just happened. Bill found this situation horribly unfunny, and began to growl lowly and slightly froth at the mouth.

"I say miss, your diligent worker seems to be taking this situation rather horribly." Sir Dippingsauce said as he grew a small smile at how miserable Bill was. Mabel quickly walked over to Bill to try and calm him down.

"William... You're gonna blow it!" Mabel whispered to Bill who began to growl loudly.

"GGRRAAAHHHH! STUPID CASH REGISTER! STUPID MONEY! STUPID SNOW GLOBES! I HATE WORKING!" Bill said as he picked up the cash register and threw it on the ground, causing Grunkle Stan to feel a disturbance in the force and caused him to play and bet faster to win his car and get home immediately. Bill than stormed out of the Shacks front and into the secludedness of the den. Pacifica and Dipper soon dropped their acts and began to bawl out into laughter as Bill had a tantrum from working the Register. Mabel cupped her hands together and looked concerned over at the register and towards the den, than quickly walked away from the laugh fest her twin and his girlfriend were having. Mabel slowly approached Bill who was faced down in the couch, yelling over and over again 'STUPID'. Mabel sat at his feet and gave a small sigh.

"You know... I'm not mad at you... I know being a cashier can be grueling and stressful." Mabel said as she began to softly stroke Bills leg, causing him to stop yelling into the pillow.

"You're a great guy... I don't want to see you constantly frown over something I'm putting you through... I want to see you happy... Like all the time." Mabel said as she continued to stroke the back of Bills legs, and unheard to her, Bill began to softly moan.

"The bad news is that i'm going to have to retract on Wendys offer of supplying us Fundip for a whole month... So that sucks." Mabel said a little sad.

"Sir Mour Nof Bah?" Bill asked still shoving his face into the pillow. Mabel gave a slight chuckle.

"I don't understand pillow talk William." Mabel said as she slowed her strokes down for Bill to get up and sit right on the couch. Bill took one of Mabels hands and softly thumbed it.

"So... You're not angry than?" Bill said as he looked into Mabels eyes.

"Nah! We'll just have to find another way to get Fundip. Dipper said he's not going to go to the grocery store unless its for essentials only." Mabel said a little sad and slumped into the couch. Bill began to think hard and fast to help get the supply of Fundip to keep rolling.

"One of us is going to have to get some money fast... How much do you get from the 'Art Booth'?" Bill said as he began to rub his chin.

"What do you mean?" Mabel said as she looked very confused at Bills question.

"You know... Your pay check? From the place you get your art supplies?" Bill said to jog her memory.

"What are you talking about? Why would I get paid for doing something fun? Work is supposed to be boring and dumb." Mabel said as she sat up straight.

"You mean to tell me you go there every week and spend hours upon hours there making whatever crafts and doodles you think can be considered as art. And you don't ask to get paid?" Bill said.

"Nah... Why?" Mabel asked innocently. Bill chuckled a little and rubbed Mabels head.

"Well... You're not angry with me so I shouldn't be angry with you." Bill said as he softly traced Mabels head from chin back to the top, causing Mabel to giggle and begin to pounce on Bill until Dipper interrupted the scene with an undone bowtie.

"Uh... Hey guys." Dipper said as he cleared his throat.

"Can you give us a second Pine Tree? We're in the middle of something here." Bill said as he had his hands on Mabels hips.

"Well... I know you need a job, and I kinda can get you guys a couple of dollars... How does two-hundred sound?.. Each?" Dipper said as he began to pull out a scheme for the two to help out with.

"Think of all the Fundip!" Mabel said as she clasped her hands over Bills hands, holding them out in front of each other.

"Buckets full!" Bill said.

"Tubs full!" Mabel responded.

"Swimming pools!"

"Lakes full!"

"Rivers and Riv-"

"Uh... Yeah... Fundip! Just, I need you guys to help me with some arts and crafts." Dipper interrupted their listings of Fundip.

"C'mon bro-bro! You know i'm the best when it comes to making an Artique masterpiece!" Mabel said as she shot up and off the couch, Bill following suite.

"Yeah, I'm like a pro at messing stuff up too!" Bill said proudly.

"Great! Now, I just want to know about your tools of the trade. Remember what you used for Northwest Mansion drive-by thing?" Dipper asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"The Gem-guns? Yeah that was awesome! You want one?" Mabel said as Bill handed her a Gem-gun pulled out of nowhere.

"Uh... No. I was just wondering if you have something bigger and... Extremely messier." Dipper said as he looked around to see if Pacifica was listening in on his little deal he was making with his sister and the deal maker master.

"Well... their is that paint thrower thing me and Mabel have been working on at the Art Booth. Could we use that?" Bill said as he mentioned Mabels and his brain child.

"Well sure! Anything like the paint thrower is what we need for this... Also you'll need to wear masks... For the party their having at the mansion!" Dipper said growing a very vicious smile.

"Oh! We're invited to a Northwest party?! But thats odd... Isn't Pacifica..." Mabel trailed off remembering some bad memories.

"Well... Kinda. The thing is i'm going to drive you guys up to the Mansion. You guys do your work, than we can leave before the cops come... That sound like fun?" Dipper said, trying to get his twin sister and her dream demon to go on a private property tear up while the Northwests had a party.

"Sure! We can do that! Is Llama coming with?" Bill said as the trio walked out of the den and upstairs.

"No... This is going to be a surprise for her. Like and early birthday gift! We'll watch it on the news. You guys get ready for tonight... And, you know, go crazy." Dipper said as he quickly went into his room and pulled out his normal clothes to wear.

"You can count on us little brother! Crazy is my middle name!" Mabel said with a giggle.

"And insane is mine." Bill said, causing Mabel to laugh more.

Wl Blf Szev Xszmtv Uli Z 8 9


	3. Operation: Rainbow Waterfall

"This is one eyed shape. Repeat this is one eyed shape. I have my eye on the target... Over." Bill said as he cupped his hands into the shape of binoculars. Bill and Mabel were right next to each other in the middle of the Northwest mansion as a rich party was going on while they were in the camouflage of a potted plant.

"Roger that one eyed shape this is cuddly kitten, I have my eyes on target. Agent Porkers had just dropped off tools of trade in the attic. I repeat, Tools of Trade are in the attic." mabel said in code to allude to the fact that Mabels loyal pet pig, Waddles, had just managed to drop off a couple of modified paint slinging devices that Mabel and Bill made for purposes of painting walls or cardboard in a quick amount of seconds. Now, during a very posh party that the Northwests were having, they were instructed by a very disgruntled boyfriend to Pacifica Northwest to do what they do best and spice up life for a while and make the party a lot more colorful.

"Okay... Operation Rainbow Waterfall is a go on my mark... Synchronize watches." Bill said as he raised his wrist to his face that held a cracked triangular wrist watch that could not tick a single second, stuck at Twelve and Fifteen minutes. Mabel on her wrist had a painted watch on her, stuck at Two and Twenty-Five minutes. They quickly looked at each other, nodded, than preceded to climb out of the plant and out into the party. Bill wore his usual attire, with the difference of a black cane and a tall thin top hat. William went under the party name as Wilford for this specific mission, and helped Mabel out of the pot. Mabel was wearing a dress fully comprised of glitter she had glued to it. It was a rainbow technicolored mess of multiple colors all meshed to make a very eye catching gaze, she also sported small blue hoop earrings. Mabel went with the party name Annabelle so that she could really hide her identity from anyone who recognized her from before. Bill and Mabel examined the party floor as multiple rich people were talking with each other, drinking small glasses of martinis, eating small crackers that held caviar on them. Bill hooked his arm around Mabels arm, who was surprised by his actions, as they proceeded to walk into the main room of the party, exactly below where the stuff was hanging on the roof. Bill and Mabel tried to make themselves look vastly important rather than looking like commoners. Mabel spotted a bowl of liquid and suddenly got an amazing idea to really get this party started.

"Yo, Wilford." Mabel said as she nudged Bill on the side and pointed to the bowl. Bill raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what she was saying until she pulled out a packet of Fundip from her dress. Bill grew a giant smile.

"Excellent idea Madam Annabelle! Drinks?" Bill said as he bowed to let Mabel make her way slowly to the bowl next to several rich snacks. Mabel looked around to see if their were any unwanted eyes on her, but saw Bill bring up conversations with a lot of rich looking upper class citizens. Mabel always did like how William was when he needed to talk his way out of a situation, and mostly every situation.

"Excuse me madam, can I help you?" Mabel turned to her front to see Pacificas father, Preston Northwest, in a suit and a green tie. Mabel gasped in shock of her totally sisters-in-law's former father standing by the drinks that Mabel was tasked to spike.

"Uh... No! I'm perfectly fine!" Mabel said as Mister Northwest leaned over and inspected Mabel up and down.

"You know... Their's something familiar about you... You wouldn't be a commoner would you?" Northwest said as he rubbed his chin.

"Who me? Nope! I was born with a platinum spoon in my mouth... You know... Very rich." Mabel said as she squirmed in place from Mister Northwests suspecting gazes he was giving her.

"Well that's excellent. I don't believe I have ever met you before. My name is Preston Northwest, and you?" Mister Northwest said as he held out his hand to shake Mabels.

"Annabelle... Rich... Person." Mabel said as she shook mister Northwests hand and slowly came up with a fake last name.

"Richpersons?.. I didn't know I invited your family to this party." Northwest said as he began to look at Mabel just a little more confused.

"Oh well you know... Anyone who is anyone is here." Mabel said, waiting for an opportunity to spike the drinks.

"And anyone who was anyone is not here thankfully." Mister Northwest said as he took a small cracker with caviar on it and shoved it into his mouth.

"...Um... Pardon?" Mabel said, slightly confused at Mister Northwests comment. Mister Northwest sighed,

"I'm sorry. You don't remember my daughter, Pacifica, do you?" Northwest asked as he picked up a glass cup to prepare a drink.

"Well, yes I do. Why?" Mabel said as she hid the Fundip on the table near the bowl to spike it quicker.

"Ugh! I wish most people wouldn't remember that disaster. She's a total disgrace to the family name! I wish we never spawned such an imperfect child." Northwest said as he crossed his arms and turned his back from the bowl. Mabel's jaw slightly opened at Pacifica's former fathers statement, of how cruel he sounded. Mabel looked over at Bill who had overheard the conversation, causing him to shrug and make small hand motions meaning to 'Don't blow our cover!'. Mabel looked back at Mister Northwest who was deep in thought, Mabel prepared the Fundip to place in the drinks.

"I don't really understand how you could say that Mister Northwest." Mabel said lowly as he began to spike the drinks, got rid of the packet under the table, and stirred the bowl for the effect to happen quickly after someone takes a drink.

"Pacifica has been acting horribly childish over the past month. All this independence is one thing, but she's spending too much time with commoners. Have you ever heard of... Oh what was it?.. the Mystery Shack?" Mr Northwest said as he turned around while Mabel finished stirring the bowl.

"Um... Not recently." Mabel told the littlest and smallest white lie ever.

"The rundown shabby tourist attraction was where my former daughter kept going to to find this child known as 'Dipper Pines'. Have you ever heard of the Pines twins? They're horribly forgettable." Mabel gritted her teeth behind her lips, Mister Northwest was being a real jerk to pretty much everyone his daughter was associated with.

"He was a strange child. Always obsessed with the Dead and Ghosts... Awfully strange." Mister Northwest said as he grabbed the ladle and pure himself a drink.

"Either way, the Pines child seemed to have corrupted my once prized possession and turned her into a freak. We tried grounding her but apparently Pacifica had the idea to run away!" Mister Northwest said as he motioned his drink around his face. Mabel felt like she was on the verge of screaming, she would not let any one of her friends ever be talked about like this, let alone Dippers girlfriend.

"Well... She must really like him to run away while being grounded..." Mabel said as she picked up a snack and examined it.

"Their is no emotions in her head that caused her to run away. She's just like her mother, she only needs to find a man who has a pretty penny. We would've been happy to set her up for an arranged marriage, but now she's on her own." Mister Northwest said as he brought the glass this his lips to take a sip.

"Did you know we even bought a mutt for her! And this is how she repays us! Well, I hope the kennel will treat the dog better than my irresponsible daughter can." Mister Northwest said as he took a swig the spiked drink.

"Hm... This tastes rather odd." Mister Northwest said as he put the drink down.

"The first time you take a swig it will taste a little sour, but the aftertaste is to die for." Mabel said confidently and went onto the main floor and explored the party. Pacifica called her families mansion lifeless one time as they drove past the estate, the inside was about the same. No one laughed, no one smiled. Just small whispers and the slightest of titter. Mabel began to frown at how lame the party was until what felt like a can wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards someone behind her.

"Excuse me Madam Annabelle, but would you give me the honor of a dance." Bill said as he took his can and wrapped it around his neck and began to move Mabels hands into a position that would allow them to start to slow dance. Mabel eyes sparkled a little and than she grew a giant smile and gave Bill a giant hug.

"Oh Willford! Lets cut this rug!" She said as she began to spiral and spin with Bill as they soon took up the whole floor, making the appropriate guests look at them in disbelief. After the third rotation, Mabels cunning plan to spike the drinks soon began to unfold as the stuck up party goers began to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. Bill and Mabel looked up as the party began to quickly spiral out of control, people throwing vases on the floor, dancing quickly with each other and by themselves. The party goes began to close in and get close to the young couple as they went back to back on the oncoming tide of totally uncontrollably happy people.

"Well, we better think of something quick before we get trampled by these meat bag freaks." Bill said as he held up his cane to walk anyone if they got close. Mabel looked all over the place, than looked up and noticed that one part of the ceiling looker weaker than the rest. Maybe something could punch through that. And that something would be a

"Grappling Hook!" Mabel said as she pulled out her trusty tool of choice.

"... Where did that come from?" Bill asked surprised that Mabel pulled out a grappling hook out of thin air.

"Never question the mysterious and wonderous, One Eyed Shape! Now hang on hunny buns, we're going for a ride!" Mabel said as she pointed the gun upwards and shot at the week ceiling, puncturing it. Bill looked up and shrugged as he held Mabel by her waist as she than lifted upwards to the ceiling to avoid the dancing stampede that swarmed where they just stood. They soon grappled all the way up to the ceiling and stopped just shy from bonking their heads on it. Mabel looked at Bill with a smile and said.

"Your turn!" Bill looked up and looked back down, than groaned.

"Pine Tree never finds out about this!" Bill said as he drew a circle with his finger on the ceiling just inches of were the grappling hook went in. The roof than began to light up in a golden fire and the part of the ceiling that Bill circled around vanished. Bill than reached up from Mabel and got into the attic, handing out his hand to Mabel for her to join him. The attic was very dark and musty, a couple of chairs and furniture were laying around with white sheets on them. The main and last component to Operation: Rainbow Waterfall was standing right next to a large open window that faced the front of the Northwest Manor. Also, Agent Porkers sat diligently by the equipment of paint slingers and the secret weapon also known as a last resort if the party didn't get really messy.

"Great job Waddles! You make such a awesome Spy Pig!" Mabel said as she picked up Waddles and began to cuddle him, meanwhile, Bill was cutting in holes of the attic like he did to get up into the attic. Mabel set Waddles back down on the ground and began to help Bill with Operation Waterfall by slinging hoses after hoses by the open holes. Bill and Mabel met back up at a giant paint container with multiple colors and shades of paint all stored into one place. The container had two levers to pull down in order to activate it. Mabel nodded her head and pulled her lever, at the same time, Bill pulled his and torrents of paint began to froth out of the hoses, spraying the now delirious and overjoyed party goers with colors upon colors of paint. Operation Rainbow Waterfall was appearing to be a success as the paint began to flood the main room where everyone was dancing in. They slipped and fell down while laughing on their sugar highs as paint continuously rained down on them, Mabel smiled as she saw Preston Northwest hysterically laughing as he made paint angels on the ground, so much for being more civil and proper than your daughter was.

"This looks like a massive success!" Mabel shouted over the loud whirring sound of the paint falling being pumped out of the container.

"It doesn't seem enough to flood the entire mansion though!.. We need to use the bomb!" Bill yelled over the ruckus that was ensuing.

"What?! That's crazy! It's too much!" Mabel said as she looked over to the crudely made Paint Bomb that looked like paint cans taped up together with a small timer on the top, designated for an area effect of ten yards.

"That's exactly why we need to use it!" Bill answered with a large smile and settled the timer for fifty seconds. Mabel grabbed Waddles and headed over to the large opened window for their escape, but looked down and around the mansion as it seemed to be a far to big of a drop to climb down before the Paint Bomb detonated.

"How are we going to get down?!" Mabel said in a very worried tone. Bill rubbed his chin and yelled back.

"What about your Grappling Hook?!"

"Theirs nothing for it to latch onto properly for us to descend safely!" Mabel answered back a little worried as twenty seconds ticked by as Bill continued to ponder, than poked his finger in the air and began to draw a very weird, odd, and magical contraption.

"What is it?!" Mabel yelled as they reached the halfway mark for the bomb to detonate.

"You have a Grappling Hook! I have a Zip Line!" Bill said as he constructed a similar looking gun to what Mabel had, but erected a giant pole that stuck itself on the ceiling of the attic and was tied to the other end of the Zip Lines rope. Bill aimed his gun to one of the various trees outside the Northwest Mansion and shot the gun and impaled one of the trees. Bill took his top hat off and put it around the Zip Line as a way to slide down and escape the immanent paint explosion.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?!" Mabel asked as she grabbed Bill by the waist as Waddle planted himself on Bills back in a Piggyback ride type of position.

"Nope!" Bill said proudly as he ran and jumped out of the window with Mabel and Waddles in toe. The good news was that they slid down the Zip Line without a hitch, better news was that they escaped just in time as the Paint Bomb exploded and spewed paint through the window they had just escaped from. Bill dropped down with Mabel and Waddles on a dirt road that was on the outskirts of the Mansions exterior and began to run North towards their escape car. They got into the pumpkin colored car as Bill went into the Passengers seat as Mabel and Waddles went into the back of the car.

"What happened to your masks?!" Dipper said from the front of the wheel of the car as the giggling saboteurs got in the car.

"Party didn't allow any head gear Pine Tree... But i'd say that this was a success." Bill said as he looked back at the mansion as the windows began to flood up with paint.

"Step on it bro-bro! We'll miss the news report and Pacificas reaction!" Mabel said as she leaned forwarded and pointed away from the mansion. Dipper remembered exactly why they were doing this for in the first place and hit the pedal to the floor and sped out towards the Mystery Shack. Twenty minutes later, Dipper and his agents reached the Shack and ran into the Shacks den to see Pacifica sketching away on her Dress Pad. Bill took the sketchbook away as Mabel turned on the tv and stood behind the couch to the left of Pacifica as Dipper sat on Pacificas right. Pacifica looked up in confusion and looked to the TV and frowned at the sight of a news station reporting her parents latest party.

"Way to kill my mood Dipper." Pacifica said as she looked away and crossed her arms.

"Wait-Wait! It's going to get better! Watch!" Dipper said as he grabbed Pacificas hands and tried to sooth a very uncomfortable Pacifica. As the tv went from different shots to different shots of the Mansion, they began to interview guests. One of the firsts guests was a very young and giddy couple.

"Um... You don't look like you guys belong here." The news person said to the blonde lanky teenager with a top hat and the brunette with a very bright dress.

"Well we're here and most flesh bags in town aren't so Nah-Nah!" The blonde said as he made faces into the camera as the brunette giggled at his behavior. Pacificas eyes widened and looked back at the tv to see Bill and Mabel walking around in the Northwest Mansion.

"How! What?!" Pacifica said as she shot up and turned around to face the two rowdy couple.

"You're not watching the best part Llama!" Bill said as he pointed to the tv to the scene were everyone at the party started to become unruly and unsophisticated while the camera was still rolling. Their were multiple scenes of Mister and Mister Northwest throwing snacks and food at each other, causing Pacifica to lightly laugh at how her former parents were acting. Soon the camera was thrown to the ground and was shot up at the ceiling to see Mabel and Bill grapple hook their way up to the attic. Bills eye widened as the camera was showing footage of how they got up to the attic, so Bill caused a diversion by switching channels to a child's cartoon. Dipper looked at Bill with an angry glare.

"Whoops! Sorry! changed channels by accident!" Bill said as he turned back to the news station and saw that he was beginning to draw a circle into the attic, causing him to switch channels again.

"Whoopsies! Did it again!" Bill said as Dipper swiped the remote away from Bill and turned it back to the right station, to reveal the scene of multiple hoses pointing out of the ceiling, spraying paint downwards and into the attic. Pacifica gasped at this and began to bawl out in laughter as she than hooked her arm around Dippers arm and squeezed tightly next to him.

"How did you get those holes in the ceiling?" Dipper asked Bill.

"Well... I brought a saw with me!" Bill answered quick on his feet to a still skeptical Dipper who was than pounced onto by a very happy Pacifica Northwest and began to be smooched to death by her. Mabel and Bill stared at this for a second, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna go upstairs and look at my scrapbooks?" Mabel asked as she grabbed Bills hand.

"If you mean scrapbooks as in kissing contest than sure!" Bill said as he rushed up stairs, dragging Mabel with him.

"Have a fun night guys!" Mabel said to the two lovers who were smooching on the couch as the tv blew up into bright colors due to the fact that the paint bomb had went off.

Dv Lfi Lhxzi Nrpv Uli Lkvizgrlm RMGVIERVD


	4. Awesome Interviews With Amazing People

Stacks of footage was found nearby Lazy Susan's diner that was suspiciously dumped into the trash for some strange reason. What was on all of the three tapes was of the following, strange, awkward,and random. The first video begins with a white piece of cardboard with the words 'Mabels Awesome Interviews With Amazing People!' scribbled on it. Also on the cardboard were different colored stars and drawn sparkles that came shooting out of the words. An intro with very cheery music was playing in the background as the sound of an audience applauding could also be heard, somewhat drowning the music. The cardboard intro card was thrown away from the camera as it was soon replaced with Mabel Pines who was sitting in a chair two time too small, with a very happy grin on her face while wearing a black skirt and a black sweater with a red tie stitched into it. Mabel was also wearing diamond shaped gold earrings. Mabel was on a equally cardboard set with multiple stars hanging from strings off of the set and giant glitter hearts randomly spread out over the set. Mabel continued to smiled until the applause and intro died down.

"Welcome everyone to my new fantastic web series! This series will be mostly about me introducing all of my wonderful fans a new and very interesting person each Interview." Mabel said as she pushed a button on the chair that caused more cheering from the soundtrack.

"Todays guest is someone I hold very dear to my heart! We met due to my brother and his totally awesome, sometimes very controlling, girlfriend! They set us up on a first date scenario and we've been together ever since! I want everyone to give a warm welcome to my boyfriend, William!" Mabel said as she pushed another button that caused the automated audience to explode in cheers as the camera stood in its shot of still looking at Mabel. Mabel smiled for a couple of seconds than realized the camera was still pointed to her. Mabel gave a sigh and a slight annoyed frown.

"You can't get good staff members these days... Please welcome my boyfriend... William!" Mabel said as she got up from her chair and turned the camera towards her guest who was sleeping with a 'Mystery Monthly' magazine over his face, softly snoring while laying on a chair similar to Mabels. Mabel could be heard grumbling in annoyance that her guest was asleep. Mabel foot came rushing into the shot and kicked Bill in the leg, causing him to yelp as the magazine fell off his face and look around in shock out of how the scenery changed from when he fell asleep.

"This doesn't look like your room anymore Shooting Star! And why'd you have to kick me awake? I was dreaming the greatest thing ever!" Bill said as he squirmed into the chair, trying to make himself feel comfortable.

"That's my first excellent question! What do you dream about Will?" Mabel asked still off camera.

"Well... People generally scream in my dreams... Agony... Lots and lots of agony... And fire!" Bill said as he began to ponder what he usually dreamt when he was allowed to in his human form, meanwhile, Mabel pushed another button on her small remote to make the audience 'Oooo' at the statement.

"Well thats mildly insane... I usually dream of dolphins having cuddle wars with puppies, and I usually break up the war by me throwing myself into the cuddle battle." Mabel said as she pushed another button resulting in 'Aww's from the soundtrack.

"Question number two! Have you ever had any prior girlfriends before me?" Mabel asked as she got up and focused the camera outwards so that now she would be captured in the shot. Mabel than hopped back to her seat and crossed her legs as Bill contemplated what would be considered a 'Girlfriend' in Dream Demon standards.

"I did force a couple of people into deals so that they would eternally love me until I didn't want love anymore. You know, like girls that always complained about their one true love and all that jazz." Bill said as he scratched the left side of his face.

"So... You're like a womanizer or something?" Mabel said as she pressed another button causing the audience to gasp in shock.

"Hm... Not really! I don't see girls as like objects or anything. Most of the times I make these deals is to make the guys angry and make a deal with me in the end." Bill said as he tried to explain his former demon ways to Mabel.

"Very controversial Womanizer William... Next question! What is your most favorite thing to do in the whole wide world?" Mabel said as she leaned on her head in her hand and gazed at Bill.

"You know, play "Pranks" on meat bags. Screw around. Give people nightmares." Bill said, putting quotation marks over Pranks, knowing that Mabel didn't really understand what he meant.

"Well you don't give me nightmares! You're the sweetest guy I know!" Mabel said as she pushed the 'Awww' Button again.

"These sound effects are really starting to agitate me Shooting Star." Bill said as he squirmed over the audience.

"Good question! Why do you call me Shooting Star?" Mabel said working impromptu on whatever Bill said.

"Hm..." Bill started to ponder an excuse.

"And why do you call my Dipper Pine Tree? And why would you call Pacifica a Llama? What about Wendy, why Ice Pack?" Mabel said as she listed off nicknames that Bill gave to most people he met.

"Settle down here hot-stuff! One symbol on a magical wheel of mystery at a time! Let me just figure out an excuse..." Bill said as he looked away in deep thought, Mabel pressing a button that caused the sound of a clock to tick by.

"Um... Pine Trees Pine Tree because he wears deodorant that smells like trees." Bill said as he listed his point on his finger.

"Oh! Never noticed that!" Mabel said in wonder of Bills amazing smelling ability.

"Ice Packs an Ice Pack because she's... Like cool? I guess?" Bill said shrugging at his suggestion.

"Llamas Llama because she's like natures mightiest warrior or something." Bill said as he made his final comment on the symbols as he leaned back in his small chair.

"Shooting Star?" Mabel asked which cause Bill to tilt his head in confusion.

"Why am I a Shooting Star?" Mabel said as she fingered her buttons, ready for Bills response.

"Uh... Cause your hot?" Bill said in total desperation to say something right. Mabel yelled at the answer and pushed a button that caused the audience to burst into cheers. Bill looked around awkwardly as Mabel slowly bounced on her chair from the compliment.

"Those questions counted for a single one each right?" Bill asked as he motioned onto the edge of the small chair.

"Nope, just one!" Mabel said as she took out notecards and flipped through them to find another question.

"C'mon... meet me like halfway on this... I really don't wanna do this anymore!" Bill said as he wiggled around in his chair.

"Well... Five more questions! Fifth question! how many times have we kissed before?" Mabel said as she leaned in and pecked Bill by the lips to add to the counter.

"Well... Maybe like twenty seven?" Bill shot out a random number causing Mabel to give a face in disgust and slam her fist on the 'Boo' button.

"Forty. Nine. Times, William." Mabel said as she turned her head away from Bill.

"Wow! That many?!" Bill said in fake shock to the number he could care less to.

"They must've all been mind blowing... Cause... I can't remember 'em?" Bill said throwing out a lame compliment causing Mabel to smile slightly and push the 'cheer' Button.

"Alright sixth question... And kinda seventh... Would you mind having Oak Tree and Koala as future brother and sister-in-law?" Mabel asked as she threw one of her personal note cards away.

"Pine Tree and Llama?.. Nah, that'll be fine. I already see your twin as a little brother already anyway. He's fun to mess with, gets really flustered fast, it's cute. And Llama's ain't that bad. She's the only one in this Shack that actually has class, dignity and high self esteem... Besides you of course Shooting Star." Bill said as he reached over and took Mabels hand to kiss it. Mabel than pressed the 'Aww' Button and quickly chose another question.

"Eight question! What's your favorite holiday."

"What's that one where people dress up as creatures and adults give out candy?" Bill asked as he rubbed his chin to try and jog his memory.

"Halloween?" Mabel asked hopefully they would have another thing in common.

"Yeah that one." Bill said as Mabel pushed on the 'cheer' at Bills right opinion.

"Question nine! Do you have any family members?" Mabel said to Bill who was looking to answer like it was any other question, but this question made him think a few things over a little.

"... You know... I don't know... I never really knew my father... Or my mother... Maybe I wasn't born with a mom and dad?.. It's the funniest thing... I never really thought about that..." Bill answered very slowly as he was thinking the question over in his head, making him really wonder if he actually did have a family. Where they rectangles? Maybe circles... In the middle of his thinking, Mabel hit the laugh track button which made the room burst into electronic laughter. Bill looked up at Mabel as she immediately hit the stop button on her remote.

"I'm sorry! My bad!" Mabel said as she hit the 'Aww' Button to counter act the laugh track.

"Okay! Last question! When will you marry me?" Mabel asked as she began to stare straight at Bill.

"Twenty years?" Bill ballpark an appropriate year for them to get married at.

"Twenty! No way! Five!" Mabel said as she shot up at the outrageous number.

"Fifteen." Bill said calmly as he leaned back into his chair as he continued to make the number less attractive to Mabel.

"Ten!" Mabel said with a defiant stomp on the ground.

"You wanna make it a deal?" Bill said as he got up from his chair with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Five and its a deal!" Mabel said as she crossed her arms.

"Great! Deal!" Bill said as he held out her hand to shake it, making it official. However, being a human teenager now, most of his deals that he made to just about everyone was now null and void, so it worked more as a promise. Other than that, it made him feel like he had his mojo back whenever he could make a deal. Also, Bill forgot that Mabel doesn't hand out handshakes to people she really liked, and was surprised as Mabel pounced on him and gave him a giant kiss to Bill who stood his ground and held himself up as Mabel continually tried to tackle him to the ground. Mabel realized the Camera was still rolling and said.

"Well! Thats all the question and time we have for todays Awesome Interview With Amazing People! So... If you have any questions for Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest, please send it to the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls!" Mabel said as she reached back to the chair and pushed a button that played a very cheery outro theme as the audience began to applaud wildly.

"Thank you all for watching! Stay tuned for more!" Mabel said as she rushed back to Bill and hugged him as the Outro played out. Bill stood their for a few seconds after the music died down and looked around as Mabel still held her grip and starred into the camera.

"... Um... Can we stop hugging?" Bill asked as he slightly began to wiggle in Mabels embrace

"Well the camera usually runs out of batteries around no-" Mabel said as the screen than went to black as the camera died. Authorities can not confirm what happened after the cameras died, but assumed they will find out more of Mabels Pines torture methods if they watched Tape two and three.

Hvmw Blfi Jfvhgrlmh Drgs #RZnDzgxsrmt


	5. Demonic Drivers Ed

Bill slid into one of his former archenemies prized possessions, a pumpkin colored rusty old car and took a sigh of relief that he had just passed getting into the car... Now, how to start the infernal contraption was on a whole different page. Mabel was sitting in the passengers seat of her twin brothers Chrysler as she wore a yellow sweater with a black steering wheel on it. Mabel also wore large pink plastic glasses to better enhance her vision as she would scribble down notes and other tidbits on a giant notepad with a giant pink fuzzy pencil as Bill would drive Dippers car in a mini driving course that Mabel had set up in a dirt lot that they could use. Mabel had settled up several different obstacle courses that consisted of several different attractions to park by like the Mystery Box that looked similar to a Shack. Also, Mabel had put up a cardboard display known as Worlds Worst Parents. It was a giant edgy looking mansion, and Mabel would allow an illegal drive in through the mansion cut out to gain extra credit to pass the drivers test, If, and only if Officer Waddles did not notice them drive through the cardboard mansion. Meanwhile, Officer Waddles was busy eating a small patch of grass that overlooked the drivers course, but was far to busy snacking to notice an illegal violation. Most people would ask how would Dipper lend over his car to his rambunctious twin sister and her crazy boyfriend. Dippers response would be 'They're Doing What?!'. Dipper and Pacifica were taking a daily cat nap on this lazy Saturday afternoon with each other in Dippers bed, which led Mabel to notice the amount of time they could use to let Bill get his drivers license from someone who was a skilled driver reviewing him, totally not being persuaded due to their relationship.

"I don't see why I need to drive these metal death traps... This is far to dangerous for even Pine Tree to control! Like how old is this thing?!" Bill said as he slammed his hands on the wheel of the car. Mabel wrote this act of annoyance down for Bills overall score.

"I think it's older than Grunkle Stan... But besides that, you still need a car for us to drive around in! How else are we going to see the sunset in a very hot pink convertible?" Mabel said as she looked over to Bill who was trying to figure out what the numbers meant by the letters 'M P H'.

"Is their a car shaped like a triangle? Cause that's the only way I would be caught driving one of these things ever again." Bill said as he smoothed the wheel with his hands.

"Hm... Well I heard of box cars but no triangle cars... Maybe we can invent one!" Mabel said as she tugged on Bills arm.

"But now's not the time for inventions! Now's the time for miracles! Start this mean piece of scrap metal up and put the pedal to the medal!.. But do it civilized so I can pass you." Mabel said as she buckled up and got ready for Bill to take his first drive in a humans car as the driver. Bill looked around nervously and let go of the wheel and heavily scratched his head in confusion. Their was a small knob that was blue on the left of the knob and red on the right, maybe that was key to starting the car. Bill began to twist and fiddle with the knob, spinning it all the way to red, waiting a few seconds as nothing happened. Bill looked over to Mabel who was staring at him with a smile. Bill laughed nervously than spun the knob to the blue side, yet still nothing. Bill groaned as he moved from knob to switch and buttons to levers, yet the car did not whir to life whenever Dipper seemed to handle the machine. Bill grabbed his head and almost pulled his hair out until he realized he held a small key in his hand. Bill looked at it and looked by the wheel to see a small slot where it could fit. Bill slid the key into the slot, waited a few minutes and turned the key, causing the death traps engine to whir to life. Bill raised his fist into the air in victory as Mabel scribbled down a note or two about Bills first step in driving, turning on the car.

"What're you writing over there Shooting Star?" Bill said as he leaned over and tried to look over to what Mabel had just written.

"Not your problem right now. What I need you to do is put the car in reverse, turn around and do a u-turn at lazy Susan's diner right behind us." Mabel said as she put the notes on her chest and pointed to the cardboard establishment behind them. Bill looked over and decided it was now or never, he grabbed the wheel and felt around with his foot for a pedal. Finding a slim one, he slammed on it causing the wheels to spin and the engine to rev, but the car did not move forward. Bill looked around to see what was wrong and looked at the dashboard to see illuminated symbols such as "P, D, R, N, F4." Bill scratched his head and titled his head to the letters. They must have something to do with making the car move. Bill grabbed a lever that was near the letters and thought which letter would represent to go backwards. R? N? They were already in P, that must mean standing still. Bill decided it was either F4 or D. F4 sounded like it meant forward 4... Whatever that could mean. D must mean drive, but drive didn't necessarily mean going backwards. Bill eyed R but connect it with Rolling so that was clearly out of the question. Than there was N? Maybe it meant Nitro? If Nitro represented boosting, Bill certainly did not want that. D was looking like the only option, so Bill switched the lever to D and looked back at the Cardboard Box Diner. Bill hit the pedal for gas and the car zoomed forwarded and not only crashed through the Mystery Box, but Mabel placed the Box near a large tree that was on the outskirts of the lot and Bill and Mabel crashed straight into it, causing the cars hood to bend around the tree. Bill and Mabel were thankfully not hurt in the crash, despite Bill was not wearing a seat belt, they wished they could say the same for Dippers car. Bill looked forward in shock at the tree, not knowing exactly what he just did. Mabel gave a sigh and scribbled down a giant X over the notes.

"Well... I got some bad news Will." Mabel said as she grabbed Bill by the arm.

"The bad news is that firstly you did not pass due to taking to long to start the car, not wearing your seatbelt, and also crashing the car. More bad news is that Dipper might go into a shock coma if he finds out about the car." Mabel said as she got out of the car as Bill flipped the lever to R and managed to reverse the car a few feet but than got stuck as the hood was fully bent inwards to the trees impact. Bill got out and held his head.

"What do we do? We can't just let him find it like this!" Bill said as he ran by the large dent in the car. Mabel put a finger to her jaw and thought real hard about the next course of action.

"Hm... Maybe we can give the dent a small tap from the sledgehammers in the back of the car? You know, bump it out!" Mabel said as she popped open the trunk and took out two sledgehammers that had really no reason to be in the back of the car unless it came to hammering in large evil nails... Stranger things tend to happen around the Pines Twins. Mabel gave Bill a sledgehammer as they walked towards the dent. Bill looked over different places they could hit the car for the bump to come out, but than came to the genius revelation.

"Okay! Let's hit the headlights so that we can cause the two sides to be evened out with the dent!" Mabel tilted her head to Bills rational line of thinking and headed over to the right sided headlight as Bill went to the left.

"Alright... You sure this is gonna work?" Mabel said as she readied to hit the headlight.

"Sure! We hit these sides, the middle will pop forward! Simple science!" Bill said as he readied to hit his headlight.

"Count of three okay? One... Two..." Bill said as he and Mabel swung their hammers back.

"Three!" Bill shouted as they both slammed the hammers into the headlights, busting them instantly. Bill yelled and dropped the hammer.

"Oh great! Now look what you did William!" Mabel said as she pointed to the busted headlights.

"Me?! You slammed that side and I hit this side! We're both at fault here!" Bill said as he picked up the hammer.

"Whatever! My turn to pick a spot..." Mabel said as she stood on the hood and next to the large indent of cars front, next to the now two busted headlights.

"Okay! Lets smash down here!" Mabel said as she tapped down at the end of the large indent on the hood, in the middle of the hood.

"Why there?" Bill said as he stood on the cars hood.

"Because! The bump is straight down the middle, we hit the middle, the bump pops back out!" Mabel said with her perfect logic. Bill looked at the damage they caused and shrugged in acceptance as Mabel laid out her perfect simplifying of the situation.

"Count of three 'kay?" Mabel said as she raised her Hammer, Bill raising his by the center of the hood and nodded.

"One... Two... Three!" Mabel said as she slammed down her hammer and Bill slammed down his as the sides of the hood popped up causing them to lose balance and fall on their rears onto the now very bent hood.

"Well great going Shooting Star! YOU made it worse!" Bill said as he got up and got onto the cars roof. before Mabel could rebuttal, Bill said.

"We have to hit the windshield! It'll cause force to come down from the top of the car and smoke out all the bumps we caused!" Bill said as he held out his hand for Mabel to climb up onto the roof. Mabel shrugged and got up, it was his turn of choosing a place to hit.

"Alright, count of three?" Mabel asked as Bill nodded his head and raised his sledgehammer.

"One. Two. Three!" Bills said quickly as both of them slammed the hammers into the window and caused the glass to break and crack. Bill looked surprised that the hammer was stuck in the window and tried to pull the hammer off as Mabel jumped off the car worried at the damage they caused, and what Dipper would say. Bill jumped off and went to Mabels side and put his arm around her as they began to think of what else to do.

"Well... I don't think we should slam on the car anymore... What about the places that fixes cars, what are they called... Mechanics?" Bill asked as he gave Mabel a small shake.

"We are going to need to call in a huge favor. Pacifica will totally squeal on us, Wendy would want to take the rest of the summer off to pay for this, and Dipper will kill us... Hm." Mabel said as she thought very hard to think how they would get enough money to fix and tow Dippers car.

"... What about Fez Hats money machine?" Bill said as he put out one theory.

"Grunkle Stans cash register? That's only for emergencies only!.. Good point." Mabel said as she began to walk away from the crash and wreck sight and make her way towards the Mystery Shack.

"This is like a win, win situation for us Shooting Star! We'll totally get enough money to fill back the money holder! We just need to hurry and call someone to take the scarp heap over there and get it fixed." Bill said as he walked side by side with Mabel.

"We still need you to pass your drivers exam though William!" Mabel said. Bill leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

"Does that count as a pass?" Bill asked as he kept his face close to Mabels.

"Hm... I don't know... One more?" Mabel asked innocently as Bill leaned back down and gave another peck as they made their way through the woods to the Mystery Shack.

"How about now?" Bill asked right after the kiss.

"One more." Mabel requested innocently again to be rewarded another peck.

"Now?"

"...One more."

Hklrovi Zovig: Cizhsrmt Ivhfogh Rm Z Uzrofiv Uli Wirevih Vw


	6. Games for a King and a Queen

"I really wished you didn't take Dippers car." Pacifica said in her jogging outfit as she crossed her arms in major disappointment at Mabel who single handedly, with the help of a suave ex-dream demon, wreck Dippers car. Pacifica managed to keep Mabels and Bills dirty giant wreck of a secret for a while, making up a very elaborate excuse as to why Dipper needed to wear a blind fold whenever he walked outside of the Mystery Shack. All Pacifica said was 'You look hot when you're blind' and that pretty much sealed the deal.

"Look Sis-sis, I'm sorry! How many more time can I say that I screwed up when we used the sledgehammers? William needed to learn how to drive, he crashed into a tree, than we took out the sledgehammers to take out the dent! I was just being a good twin sister and help out when my dummy boyfriend decided to break Dippers car!" Mabel said as she laid on the couch in the den, where most of the interactions of the gang took place.

"None the less Mabel, Me and Dipper will be going out for a jog. We'll be back by noon, and hopefully Wendy can deliver the car to us. If you decide to break anything else make sure to call your brother before hand." Pacifica said as Dipper made his way downstairs, thankfully not hearing the two bickering sister-in-laws conversation about his beloved car.

"Alright. Ready for another heart attack!" Dipper said as he was stretching in his jogging gear that consisted mainly of shorts and a brown t-shirt. Dipper than began to walk out of the den and out of the Mystery Shack.

"I think a certain mister is forgetting their blindfold!" Pacifica said as she began to tie on Dippers mandatory blindfold to stop him from having a heart attack when he sees that his "Baby" not in its place by the Shack.

"I think i'm getting sick of the blindfold." Dipper said as he pouted and crossed his arms in displeasure of being blinded. Sensing this, Pacifica, as a great girlfriend she was, gave Dipper a soft hug from behind and said

"I think the blindfold brings out the manly side of you." Pacifica said to bring Dippers ego up. Dipper smiled at the compliment and held out his arm to be lead out of the Mystery Shack and onto a dirt road for the two couple to jog on and for Dipper to collapse from lack of oxygen.

"Remember what I said Mabel!" Pacifica said over he shoulder as Mabel gave a groan and turned on the tv to find something to distract her from her sucky life as of now. A few channel surfing through stations later as Mabel was falling asleep due to boredom from everything, she glanced over to her right to see Bill sitting by her side for who knows how long, gazing at her with a very hungry stare and a very wide un-human like grin. Mabel smiled at this very creepy sight as she found it very cute and slightly attractive.

"Hey William. What's up?" Bill did not blink or seem to have heard Mabel say anything. Instead, he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and leaned close to Mabels ear.

"Llama and Pine Trees gone... You thinking what i'm thinking?" Bill said as he leaned back from her ear. Mabel blinked a few times than gave a very sly smile.

"Oh yeah..." Mabel said as she slowly leaned forward to Bill. Bill gave another big smile, closed his left eye and puckered his lips. He wouldn't admit it, but kissing Mabel Pines was one of his favorite things to do when he was stuck as a meat bag. Other things on his personal list were sleeping, napping, day dreaming, messing around with mortals such as Pine Tree, splashing paint everywhere for no reason, and relaxing. But keep in mind that his list was never in any specific order. Somedays he enjoyed messing with Pine Tree more than Painting. Somedays he decided to Sleep when he could've napped, but the main thing that was always number one for each day was to give Shooting Star some sugar, which he was about to do.

"I'll be red! You'll be black!" Mabel said as she reached down under the couch and placed a checkers board on the small den table. Bill opened his eye as he saw Mabel get up and take her position to down with her legs crossed on the other side of the board where she would easily be able to control her red checkers easily. Bill gave a sigh as his advancements were once again not understood as Mabel decided to play another board game with him whenever he made any type of advances that involved kissing, this time it was checkers instead of pecking on the lips.

"I think you are misunderstanding me when i'm alluding to what i'm thinking." Bill said as he sat up on the couch and took his side of the board.

"What do you mean? Don't you always think about playing games William?" Mabel said as she tilted her head in confusion to only be answered by a grunt and a wave of Bills hand to say that they should just get this over with. Bill still did not understand a single game that him and Mabel played, and checkers confounded him to the extent of confusion. The red and black pieces teased him as he did not really know how to move them without it being against the rules. What was the point of rules, Bill thought over and over again in his head. He knew somethings needed rules in order for deals to be made and keep proper business appearances to mortals, but that was only the Demons side. Deals were only instated due to look trusting to flesh bags. But besides business oriented deals, Demons were aways allowed to do anything they wanted with each other. Once Bill became William, he realized that for the case of rules for humans, they were a little boring. No killing, No torture unless it was for a government reason, No stealing anything. So strict, so boring, totally not fun at all. Mabel took one of her checkers and held it on her hand to flip it.

"Heads or tails?" Mabel asked to see who will go first.

"The one that will lose." Bill said with a sight as he held his chin on his hand. Mabel flipped the checker as it landed facing as a crown, meaning heads. Mabel squealed in happiness as she won to go first as she quickly placed the small circular piece back down and quickly moved one of her circles toward Bills side. Mabel placed her hands in her lap and waited for Bill to make his move. Bill sighed in frustration and looked at Mabel who stared back at Bill with a smile, totally unaware of Bills uncomfortable nature. Bill thought to himself if I just play to the best of his ability and quickly, he can continue his original plan and get it on with Mabel. Bill placed down his piece quickly on an adjacent square, as Mabel placed down another piece as quickly. It began to quickly go back and forth between the two as a contest to see who can win quickly, and Bill was not winning, not that he realized it though. Bill had most of his pieces taken in the span of seconds as Mabel had three pieces that had turned into king pieces to mark her success in the game. After the last piece was scooped up by one of Mabels many pieces and raised her arms in the air in victory.

"I win!" Mabel announced loudly as Bill moved the board and pieces off the table and put his knees on the table and hanged over Mabel, resuming his wide grin.

"Yeah! Congratulations, guess what your prize is!" Bill said as he leaned his head over to Mabels who smiled and asked

"Go Fish?" Bill frowned in annoyance and sat back down on the couch and crossed his arms, until he got an idea and smiled slyly.

"Alright... Go Fish it is... If I win, we kiss a lot! You win... We play another game or something..." Bill said as he got on his knees and knelt by the table to get ready to play the child's card game. Bill had played Go Fish before with Mabel, and he could totally win if he focused on this, and since he had some incentive to win, Bill thought this was a sure fire way to win. All Bill had to say was the number or the symbol of the cards he had that Mabel also had, they both started out with five cards, so it will easily be over quick since losers went first. Bill drew five cards that were a Five, a Seven, a King, a Ten and a Two. The goal to the game was to get to no cards in hand, it was supposed to be a quick little thing and hopefully will lead to a one way kissing trip.

"So... Any Fives?" Bill asked confident she would have the number.

"Go Fish! Any Kings?" Mabel said quickly as Bill groaned and gave her the King, replacing the King with a Queen from the deck as he pulled out the card.

"Alright... Ten?" Bill said as Mabel shook her head and smiled.

"Sevens?" Bill groaned again as he gave Mabel another card and pulled out an Ace from the deck.

"Okay... Um... Queens?" Mabel shook her head quickly

"Twos?" Bill began to clench and grind his teeth and threw the card over at Mabel as he drew a Six.

"Six!" Bill said angrily as Mabel bounced lightly and shook her head as Bill began to groan loudly in anger.

"Got any Aces?" Mabel asked as and Ace hit her face and she winced slightly at the toss.

"This Is Ridiculous! You have to have one card that I have! You have to have a Two!" Bill yelled and shot up from his kneeling position. Mabel yelped in surprise and handed over her two.

"Yes!" Bill yelled as he shot his hands in the air.

"I win!" Mabel said in a sing song tune as she was empty handed from Bill taking her card. Bill looked down in surprise and shock that he caused himself to lose.

"So what do you wanna play now? Monopoly? Yahtzee? Clue?" Mabel said as Bill growled lowly and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Stupid Cards! Stupid Checkers! Stupid Games! I Hate Everything!" Bill yelled as he ran up to the twins room and crashed himself on Mabels bed to scream into her pillows and stuffed animals. Mabel looked surprised as Bill throw a massive tantrum after he lost. Mabel shrugged and walked back to the couch and sat down to watch more tv. She was just in time to see Levity Ascension as todays episode focused on Bextor the Dragon was making Martha play different types of human games in order to win her heart, physically, as Sir Dalix and Princess Patterson were rushing themselves on top of Willow to get to his roost in time to save Martha from her grueling fate. Mabel sighed contently to find her new favorite couple together again in same scene together as they interacted and cracked wise jokes with each other even though their was immanent danger in their scenes. William was right, Mabel thought, Bextor and Martha do make a funny and cute couple together.

Uolzgrmt Gdl Wrnvmhrlmzo Girzmtovh Xzm'g Gzpv Olhvh Dvoo


	7. Might Change Everything

Bill straightened out his loyal bowtie on his neck and nervously pressed his hands on a suit jacket and pants that Dipper allowed him to loan for today. Today was a Sunday and was not only Mabels and Bills first big time date, but it was also time for Bill to give up the William facade. After a few days of having the William name, Bill began to get this heat on the back of his head that he had to constantly rub and scratch at whenever he had just talked and been by Mabel. He talked to Dipper and Pacifica about the feeling he was having and they said that it could possibly due to the fact that he was being unfaithful with Mabel, and at that time, Dipper explained to Pacifica about what William really was which resulted in a small and unsurprised 'Oh' to the revelation of Bill being a former Dream Demon. Dipper went straight into options with Bill saying firstly that it could be easily cured by telling Mabel the truth or breaking up with her. Bill scoffed and accepted to do the second option immediately begin that giving up a relationship and keeping his human identity was definitely on the top of his list. Bill confronted Mabel shortly after the conversation with the perfect couple and began in a very soft voice, 'their's something we need to do.' Mabel turned to Bill with a very cheery smile and a happy glint in her eye. Bill thought he said something on the lines of 'I'm going to need to dump you because I have a life shattering secret that I can never tell to anyone'... What he actually said was 'Hey Shooting Star! Let's have a date tonight!' Which caused her to pounce and hold Bill heavily and bounced her way upstairs to push Dipper out of the twins room and tackle Pacifica with dress questions and styles. Bill sat on the couch stunned as Dipper went down to the den and explained on what had to happen tonight. Part one of the plan would be Dipper and Pacifica setting up the Shack backyard as a teenagers first date paradise for both of them, part two would be for Bill and Mabel to have a great time with each other, and then the last and crucial part of this three step plan is for Bill to admit to Mabel who he really was and let everything pretty much unfold from there on. Bill adjusted himself one last time and smoothed his yellow string hair more over his right eye. He stepped away from the mirror and left the twins room and headed back down to the den to see Dipper in his usual new dress code as he wore a flannel shirt with jeans as he flipped thought the TV treating the next few hours like it was no big deal at all. Dipper looked up at the snazzy former dream demon and gave a smile of humor of how Bill looked and a small twinge of reassurance.

"Well... You ready?" Dipper said as he glanced back towards the tv.

"... No... But I did bury myself when I agreed to do this in the first place. I just want you to know that i'm totally going to nock this out of the park with Shooting Star... It's totally under control!" Bill said as he leaned on the arm of the couch as Dipper gave a chuckle.

"Their is no way you and Mabel will last until she's twenty, if she doesn't decide to dump you after today, so this is just leverage for me to make fun of her for dating a former dream demon. Like a little I told you so and never date another man again... So good luck." Dipper said as he got up and shook Bills hand as he walked past him and exited to the backyard that had small christmas like lights hanged around to give more illumination to the table that Mabel sat with her hands on the table, bouncing in excitement at her first legitimate date in a while with her boyfriend. Bill stood in the den for a while as he thought about what Pine Tree said. Did Bill really care about this whole relationship? Of course not... Maybe... Kinda? Bill couldn't say he hated the time he spent with Shooting Star, he actually liked it. Joking around with her, messing stuff up with her, breaking Pine Trees car was pretty awesome to. Did he want to make this a solid relationship though? He's a dream demon for crying out loud! He shouldn't be thinking about settling down with a flesh bag!.. Should he? Bill looked down at himself as he turned his arms and just stared at his lanky form. He couldn't turn himself back to his original form without any form of magical help... Without that book, Bill thought, I am stuck like this. Even with the dumb book in his possession, he doubted that the dumb writer would be considerate enough to write out a simple process for him to return to his awesome pointy form. Than their were the emotions. The sickening emotions were what got him in trouble in the first place. If he didn't have a sense of guilt for lying to Mabel, he wouldn't be confessing to her. Bill smacked himself lightly across the face and jumped up and down to get ready. Now or never. Either way, Mabels finding out about Bill from him or her sister. Bill slowly trotted his way to the backyard as he maid his way past the kitchen to see Pacifica wearing an apron and oven mitts as she worked hard and managed to work well to make a small dish, which consisted of Fundip, to make for the two love birds. Bill stepped out on the grass as he saw Mabel turned her head from Dipper to him and gave Bill a very wide hearty smile. Dipper moved over to Bills seat and moved it to let him sit down with Mabel. Dipper walked away and towards the kitchen where Pacifica was cooking up a delicious storm with the very strange items at hand. Leaving them alone, Bill and Mabel stared at each other silently.

"Well... Here we are!" Mabel said to break the silence.

"Yeah... We are." Bill said in a very quiet tone.

"Their something wrong Will?" Mabel said as she had a look on her face with a little concern.

"... I'm gonna need to tell you something tonight that you might not like... But it might be cool for you to know! Just... You remember about the deal we made right?" Bill said as he slumped over on table. Mabel nodded, remembering their first time talking to get to know each other.

"Well... just know that I... You know... Remember that I will always take care of you whenever I can... And love you and stuff..." Bill said as he looked shyly at the ground, not knowing when or how to tell Mabel his secret. Mabel just smiled and reached over to grab Bills hand.

"Don't worry Will. We're inseparable! We're going to be the best couple ever!" Mabel said as she flailed her other arm in the air to prove her point. Bill smiled lightly at how Mabel was so positive and happy, even though this date was going off to a very awkward start for now. A few minutes later and Dipper and Pacifica came out with two plates of food for both Bill and Mabel. Bill didn't really understand what he was served, all he cared and knew what it had was the Fundip that was smeared over the top, making him lick his lips hungrily. Mabel was served something very string with some type of edible ball in the middle of it. Dipper walked away as he went to go get music for phase two of the date as Pacifica silently watched the couple from the backdoor. Bill soon tore into the meal he had in front of him and licked most of his utensils that were left covered with the sugary sweetness. Bill looked up as he saw Mabel took the stringy substance, dip it into the Fundip and held it out towards Bill

"Take a bite!" Mabel said as she wagged the fork in front of his face. Bill looked a little puzzled and decided to chomp down on Mabels fork and take the stringy substance into his mouth. He really couldn't taste what the food was due to the fact that the Fundip blocked out any other taste, not that Bill minded.

"Thats pretty good! Wants some of mine?" Bill said as he stabbed and took a slice out of his food and held it on his fork towards Mabel. Mabel opened her mouth wide and leaned forward until a small bird swooped in and pecked off the food from Bills fork and flew past them towards Pacifica. Pacificas eyes widened at familiar intruder as she lightly waved her hand and tried to shoo the bird away, unfortunately the bird decided to use Pacificas waving arm to land on and greet the old friend with loud chirps. Pacifica sighed as she let the brit settle on her arm and make loud chirps of happiness, than looked at Bill and Mabel who were looking at Pacifica.

"Hehe... I'll be right back." Pacifica said with a sigh as she held out her arm and walked around the shack to dispose of her friend on her arm. Pacifica went out to the front of the shack than waved her arm slightly for the small bird to fall and flutter off.

"Shoo! Shoo! Not today! Some other time, I promise!" Pacifica said as she waved her arms around and told the bird to fly off.

"P-p-p-princess..." A very worried Dipper said as he stood behind Pacifica with another uninvited wilderness guest. Pacifica turned around and saw a giant brown bear sitting down as it made growls and low moans when Pacifica put her eyes on the bear. Pacifica groaned in displeasure and pushed Dipper to the side as he had his back to the bear, not wanting to move in case the bear decided to have a late night dinner.

"I'm sorry but not tonight! We'll meet each other again, I promise! But tonight I can't, I have to be here with my boyfriend and his friends." Pacifica said as she took the paw of the bear and lightly stroked it as the bear made another groan that only Pacifica understood. Pacifica looked over to Dipper and dragged him over by her, even though he tried to hold his ground and not get face to face with the bear.

"Dipper, this is an old friend of mine. Bernstein, this is Dipper, my boyfriend." Pacifica said as she connected the bears paw to Dippers hand and made Dipper shake paws with the animal.

"... Please don't eat me..." Dipper said worriedly. As Dipper was being introduced to the party crashers, Bill and Mabel sat in silence, waiting for one of their waiters to come back and make a suggestion on what to do next, since Pacifica and Dipper have the better experiences with first dates than both of them combined. Just than, Waddles came trotting out with a large boombox in his mouth and placed it just a few feet from the back step. Waddles poked his nose on one of the buttons, causing a very slow but still cheery song to be played. Mabel looked up and smiled at Bill, knowing this was their cue to start phase two.

"Um... Would you like to dance with me Shooting Star?" Bill said as he got up and went over to Mabel to get her up and start dancing with her.

"It would be my pleasure William." Mabel said as she took his hand as they made their way to a patch of grass that was left untouched for them to dance on. Bill and Mabel took their positions and began to slowly twirl and spin around with each other, not really a specific rhythm of the song, but a specific rhythm for them. It was either the song or how nice Mabel was looking at him, Bill started to slow down to a full stop and just stand with Mabel, hands clasped with each other.

"What?" Mabel asked as Bill looked down and took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Mabel. Their's something I gotta tell you... I've been lying to you about my name... My real name is Bill." Bill blurted out the true and took his hands away from Mabel as she just looked at him confused.

"I know... And?" Mabel said with a nod as if she wanted him to tell her any other truth she didn't know about. Bill looked at her with a grimace, she obviously didn't understand.

"Cipher... Bill Cipher..." Bill said as he began to scratch the back of his head as Mabel just stared at him with a soft smile.

"Bill! Remember?! The Triangle Demon Guy with the top hat?!" Bill said as he waved his arms and yelled at her. Letting out the truth was hard, especially if it could ruin a relationship you were having. Mabel just giggled at how flustered Bill was getting.

"I remember who you were silly!" Mabel said as he composed himself and looked at her dumbly as Mabel admitted that she knew who and what Bill was all along. Bill looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"... You do?" Bill said with shock in his voice.

"Of course I do! I'm not that dumb! It was kinda obvious since the party at the Northwests mr. One eyed shape!" Mabel said as she gave Bill a big hug.

"So... Do you hate me?" Bill said a little worried and sad tone.

"No! I don't hate you!.. Well I used to... You were a really creepy meany... But since last summer you seem to be fine now! You really shaped up into a hot, nice, skinny guy! I wouldn't love you any other way!" Mabel said as she pounced onto Bill and gave him a giant hug.

"So... This doesn't change anything?" Bill said to still test the uncharted confession waters.

"Nah! Unless it should... Should I be calling you dreamy demon, Will, Or Bill?" Mabel said as she shot out some names for Bill.

"Bill would be fine... Wanna go play board games?" Bill asked as they stood while the music stopped playing. Mabel gave a giant gasp and took Bill by the hand and rushed inside the Shack.

"I'll be the Kitty and you can be the Iron!" Mabel said as she made the decision to play Monopoly with Bill. Maybe being human wasn't so bad anymore, Bill thought slowly in his mind... Triangles are still more of an attractive shape than skinny teenagers ever will be.

5-19-22-23-5-4-15-10 15-5 5-16-25


End file.
